Alran; De Heldenproeven: hoofdstuk 13
Hoofdstuk 13: Het Dode Bos Khaelen keek voorzichtig naar beneden, hij zat enkele honderden meters hoog op de rug van Gifklauw, achter Ostraxia. Serad vloog naast hen op Zonnevlam. Onder hen zag Khaelen het dorre, uitgestrekte landschap van Shiraz. Ze waren onderweg naar het “Karavaan” een autonome groep van reizigers in Shiraz, hun volk zou veel ouder zijn dan Alran en Dessra, ze waren er zelfs voor het oude koninkrijk van Shiraz. Het Karavaan was meestal verspreid over Shiraz in kleinere groepen. Ze vlogen nu naar de Oosterse Karavaan, in het uiterste van Alran. “Kijk!” riep Serad al wijzend. Een lijn van woonwagens strekte zich voor hen uit. De Oosterse Karavaan was redelijk klein omdat het in een afgelegen gebied rondreisde, maar toch had Khaelen nog nooit zoveel woonwagens bij elkaar gezien. Allemaal in verschillende kleuren en groottes, voortgetrokken door een ras van paarden dat ideaal was om woestijnen te overleven. Sommige, grotere woonwagens werden zelfs door Rotshoorns voort getrokken(een stevig gebouwde drakensoort die vooral in Shiraz voortkwam). De voorste wagens stopten en Khaelen zag mensen uitstappen en tenten opzetten. “Ze stoppen voor de avond,” riep Ostraxia boven het geluid van de wind uit, “Tijd om te landen!” Enkele mensen kwamen kijken naar de twee draken die enkele meters van de eerste wagen landde op de hete, stenen grond, maar de meesten keken veilig vanuit hun wagens. Een groepje soldaten stapte naar voor, vooraan liepen twee mannen die vermoedelijk de leiding hadden. Khaelens vermoeden werd bevestigd toen de oudste van de twee zei: “Welkom Khaelen, we verwachtten u. Ik ben Qhara, de leider van de Oo''sterse Karavaan.” Khaelen bekeek de man is goed. Hij had bruin haar en een kortgeschoren baard, een groot litteken ontsierde zijn gezicht en ging richt door zijn linkeroog, of toch waar zijn linkeroog hoorde te zitten, nu zat er een wit, glazen oog, zijn andere oog was bruin. Hij droeg een harnas dat omwikkeld was met donkergele doeken. Hij droeg ook een soort van sjaal die, ontdekte Khaelen toen hij naar de soldaten keek, werd gebruikt om je mond te beschermen tegen opwaaiend zand. Aan zijn zij hing ook nog een zwaard. “Dit is Shero, mijn onderbevelhebber,” ging Qhara verder, hij wees naar een jongere man die naast hem stond. Hij had kort, bruin haar en bruingele ogen, zijn kleren waren gelijkaardig aan die van Qhara, maar dan bruin en niet geel. Shero knikte Khaelen goedendag en Qhara begon terug te praten: “Ik ben blij dat je bent aangekomen, we hebben het namelijk redelijk druk.” Hij stopte met praten toen hij Ostraxia zal. “U moet Ostraxia de Vuurzoon zijn, ik heb veel over u gehoord.” “Ik ben populairder dan ik dacht,” zei Ostraxia grinnikend. “Wilt u vannacht bij ons blijven? Ik kan u een slaapplaats voorzien en voor uw draken kan er ook gezorgd worden.” “Bedankt, ik vind het jammer om dit aanbod te weigeren, maar we moeten dringend ergens anders heen.” Qhara knikte begrijpend. Ostraxia draaide zich om naar Khaelen en keek hem aan. “Wel knul, hier scheiden onze wegen, maar misschien zien we elkaar nog wel is.” Khaelen schudde zijn hand. “Bedankt’ Ostraxia.” De Vuurzoon lachte en wandelde naar zijn draak zonder iets te zeggen. Serad zwaaide nog even naar Khaelen voordat hij Zonnevlam achter Gifklauw aan stuurde. “Dus”, zei Qhara, Khaelen draaide zich snel om. “Tijd om ter zake te komen. Zou u mij willen volgen?” Khaelen volgde Qhara en Shero naar één van de grotere wagens, de houten wagen was voor het grootste deel niet geschilderd, op een paar rode stukjes na. Het was versierd met afbeeldingen van de Karavaan, vechtende soldaten en mythes die in het hout van de wagen waren gesneden. Op het dak stonden twee vlaggen, de Alraanse en eentje met een zon erop. ''Het symbool van de Karavaan. Binnen was er niet veel versiering. Er stond een mooi harnas tegen de muur met een gouden zwaard ernaast dat aan de muur vast hing. Er hing ook een mooi, groot wandtapijt aan één van de muren, erop stond een oase in een woestijn met mythische dieren, zoals leeuwen met vleugels, en goden bij de oase, Khaelen erkende de goden Natra, Ciël, Trados en Animas. In het midden stond een lange tafel met de kaart van Shiraz erop geschilderd, op de kaart stonden enkele, houten, miniatuurwagens die waarschijnlijk de verschillende karavanen voorstelden. Qhara wees naar een plaats op de kaart: “Weet je wat dit is?” “Het Dode Bos?” “Correct! Een plaats waar de meeste mensen niet komen, maar voor ons is het een belangrijke route want er zitten niet veel wilde dieren en struikrovers komen er ook niet. En daarom is het een groot probleem dat er iets mis is, of beter gezegd, er is iets in het Dode Bos dat er niet hoort.” Khaelen keek hem verbaasd aan, hij had al vele, enge verhalen gehoord over het mysterieuze Dode Bos, maar eerlijk gezegd had hij ze nooit serieus genomen. “Wat bedoelt u daarmee?” Shero antwoordde: “Het begon allemaal na die aardbeving in Shiraz van enkele maanden geleden. Elke keer dat wij, of een andere Karavaan, daar voorbij reden sinds de aardbeving, zijn er ’s nachts paarden van ons verdwenen. Er werden…delen van hen teruggevonden en het spoor leidde naar het Dode Bos. De laatste keer verdween er ook een kind, ze is nooit teruggevonden. We hebben mannen in het bos gestuurd, maar ook zei keerden niet terug.” Khaelen bleef een paar seconden stil, vervolgens zei hij: “Dus jullie willen dat ik naar het Dode Bos ga en wie, of wat, daar is vermoord? Oké, ik doe het.” “Wel, er is nog iets,” zei Qhara, “Wij worden dringend verwacht in Grenzstad, er zijn problemen in de Grenslanden. We zullen je dus niet kunnen brengen naar het Dode Bos, maar we geven je één van onze woestijnpaarden, een kaart en een kompas. Van hier is het niet zo ver naar het Dode Bos, als je daar klaar bent vertrek je naar Grenzstad waar je ons zult vinden.” Khaelen knikte. De Grenslanden vormden al jaren een probleem. Het was een gebied aan de Noordoever van Kufirivier de dat Alran na de Derde Alraanse-Dessraanse veroverd had van Dessra. Nu was de Kufirivier de grens tussen Alran en Dessra en hoewel het volk dat leeft in deze Grenslanden cultureel nog steeds een beetje Dessraans is, zijn ze toch tevreden met de Alraanse overheersing, maar Dessra wilt dat gebied al jaren terug. Toen ze aankwamen bij de stallen, kwam er een knecht met een klein, bruin paard op hen afgewandeld. “Dit is één van onze woestijnpaarden,” zei Shero, “zoals je waarschijnlijk al vermoedde zijn ze perfect aangepast aan het leven in Shiraz en veruit het perfecte vervoermiddel voor je opdracht. Khaelen nam het paar bij zijn teugels vast. Hij hing zijn zak met spullen vast aan zijn zadel en klom vervolgens op het paard. Naast de standaard overlevingspullen had hij ook nog een kaart en een kompas meegekregen. “Rij van hier in een rechte lijn naar het noordoosten en je zou normaal gezien rond de ochtend moeten aankomen,” ging Shero verder, “Succes!” “Bedankt!” antwoordde Khaelen toen hij uit de stallen vertrok richting de ondergaande zon. Hij reed ’s nachts wat volgens Shero het beste tijdstip was om snel te rijzen in Shiraz, aangezien het rond deze tijd een stuk minder warm is. Zoals Shero al had voorspeld kwam Khaelen rond zonsopgang aan in Het Dode Bos. Hoewel de zon nog maar net op was, werd het al snel warm. Terwijl hij het zweet van zijn voorhoofd wegveegde, pakte Khaelen zijn drinkfles en nam een grote slok. Hij bekeek de bomen is goed. Ze waren grijs, ze leken precies gemaakt van steen, en hadden geen bladeren. Ze waren ook niet bepaald groot, hooguit 10 meter met hier en daar een hogere. Khaelen bekeek de bomen eens goed nadat hij zijn paard aan één had vastgebonden, ze waren niet echt van steen, maar van een ander materiaal dat Khaelen niet kende. Hij pakt een stok die op de grond lag vast, en smeet deze vervolgens heel hard tegen een boom aan, de stok brak. Het is harder dan hout, maar niet zo hard als steen en zeker breekbaar. Hij wandelde verder door het vreemde bos en zag dat er op enkele bomen een soort van klauwafdrukken stonden, andere bomen waren omgehakt, maar niet door een bijl. Khaelen pakte zijn zwaard nog wat beter vast bij deze aanblik. Na een tijdje rond te kijken zag hij nog steeds geen “monster”, totdat hij een soort van grot zag. Hij twijfelde één seconde en besloot om erin te gaan. Khaelen maakt een klein lichtbolletje zodat hij kon rondkijken, dat was één van de toverspreuken die hij nog herinnerde. Geschrokken keek hij rond, de grot lag vol met beenderen. Wel, zo te zien had ik gelijk. Dat…wezen moet hier ergens verstopt zitten. Aan het einde van de grot lag een hoop stenen met een opening er tussen, achter het gat zag Khaelen alleen maar duisternis. Voorzichtig keek hij door het gat, maar hij zag nog steeds niets dus besloot hij om nog dichter bij te komen. Achter de stenen hoorde hij iets bewegen, of misschien dacht hij dat maar. Hij kwam nog dichter bij, nu zag hij echt iets bewegen achter de stenen. Net op tijd sprong hij achteruit, uit de opening kwamen twee enorme kaken de vlak voor Khaelens hoofd dichtsloegen. Geschrokken sprong hij achteruit, hij zag hoe een soort van enorm insect door het gat kroop. Zonder na te denken draaide Khaelen zich om en rende naar de uitgang, achter hem hoorde hij het beest lopen en met zijn kaken slagen. Toen hij uit de grot kwam en de grijze bomen terug zag, durfde hij achterom te kijken. Het beest was een soort van grote, grijze mier met twee enorme kaken die een beetje leken op die van een vliegen hert, maar dan in een licht grijze kleur en veel harder en scherper, als hij ze dicht sloeg maakte het een geluid dat leek op twee zwaarden die tegen elkaar aan sloegen. Het beest had geen ogen, maar toch wist het waar Khaelen was. Toen het op Khaelen afstormde, sprong deze opzij en zwaaide met zijn zwaard, maar het lemmet ketste af op het insect zijn lichaam zonder iets van schade aan te brengen. “Wat?” wist Khaelen verbaasd uit te brengen voordat het wezen zich terug omdraaide en weer begon te lopen. Deze keer smeet Khaelen een dikke tak, gemaakt van het vreemde steen, op het beest af om hem te stoppen, maar deze vind de tak tussen zijn twee kaken en brak hem zonder moeite in twee. Wel, dat verklaard de klauwafdrukken en de omgevallen bomen. ''Dus Khaelen besloot het enige logische te doen, rennen. Hij spurtte richting de rand van het bos. Hij zou het beest makkelijk kunnen uitlopen, maar dan bedacht hij zich dat hij het wel nog moest doden. Voor zich zag Khaelen een redelijk hoge boom met enkele, dikke takken. Toen hij deze boom naderde sprong hij en greep de tak vast, vervolgens klom hij erop. Het insect probeerde woest Khaelen, die net iets te hoog zat, te grijpen. Toen hij inzag dat het niet lukte, begon hij met zijn kaken in de stam van de boom. Deze begon wild heen en weer te bewegen en Khaelen zag dat het beest de stam begon om te hakken. “Misschien moet je doden zoals een echt insect, door erop te stampen!” riep Khaelen, en hij begon wild heen en weer te bewegen op in boom. De boom begon gevaarlijk over te hangen, toen Khaelen dit zag sprong hij nog een laatste keer op de tak en sprong daarna uit de boom, over de mier heen zodat hij achter hem belande. Met een laatste krak viel de boom omver op het verbaasde insect dat dit net te laat door had. Vervolgens klonk het geluid van een enorme kakkerlak die werd verpletterd. Het was de tweede keer die dag dat Khaelen een grot binnenwandelde, zelf hier kon hij de stank van het dode insect nog ruiken. ''Dat wezen was niet van onze wereld, ik moet uitzoeken waar het vandaan kwam…Misschien zijn er wel meerdere… Dus Khaelen daalde terug af in de grot. “Lux,” fluisterde hij en net zoals de vorige keer kwam er een klein lichtbolletje tevoorschijn dat hem volgde. Terwijl hij dieper in de grot afdaalde, probeerde hij niet op de beenderen en schedels van de ongelukkige dieren en mensen te wandelen. Uiteindelijk bereikte hij terug de hoop stenen met de opening erin. Toen hij door het gaat keek zag hij weer alleen maar duisternis, maar hij rook wel iets. Hier moet dat beest vandaan komen, het gat in deze muur is waarschijnlijk ontstaan na die aardbeving. Wie weet lang deze tunnel nog doorgaat? Of hoeveel van die beesten er nog zitten? Toen hij rond keek zag Khaelen nog enkele stenen liggen. Hij zuchtte en begon de stenen op te rapen om het gat te dichten. Op hetzelfde moment in de Grenslanden Jona keek op toen hij een iemand hoorde roepen: “Dessraanen!” Snel sprong hij recht en pakte zijn zwaard stevig vast. Hij veegde nog even het zand van zijn kleren af. Jona hield niet van Shiraz, het was er veel te warm, zeker nu het bijna zomer was, en het zand zat overal. Maar de spanning tussen Dessra en Alran was de laatste tijd erg gestegen, vooral hier in de Grenslanden, en hij was overgeplaatst naar hier door Skupno zelf, dus kon hij er niet veel aan doen. Samen met zijn manschappen wandelde hij op de Dessraanen af. Jona telde 12 soldaten, dubbel zoveel als hij er bij had. Als aanvoerder van deze grenspatrouille nam hij zelf het woord. “Hoe durven jullie met een gewapende patrouille aan deze kant van de Kufirivier te komen? Dit gebied behoort tot Alran!” Een Dassaar die gekleed was in een harnas versierd met brons en bruine doeken, stapte naar voor, hij droeg een helm en een doek voor zijn mond, dus Jona kon zijn gezicht niet echt zien, hij zag alleen dat hij opvallende gele ogen had, iets dat zeldzaam voorkwam bij Dassaren. “Zijne majesteit koning Hubris III, leider van de Dassaren, heerser in het zuiden en koning van Dessra eist dit land op als rechtvaardig Dessraans territorium,” zei hij. “Wat?!” riep Jona uit, “Hoe durven jullie? Dit gebied is een deel van Alran sinds de Derde Alraans-Dessraanse oorlog, bijna anderhalve eeuw geleden.” “Jullie hebben geen recht op dit gebied, jullie hebben het van ons gestolen in een oneervolle oorlog en het is tijd dat wij dit gebied terug opeisen.” “Dat zal spijtig genoeg niet mogelijk zijn,” antwoordde Jona boos, “Als jullie hier nog is durven te komen zullen we niet aarzelen om jullie aan te vallen!” Alsjeblieft, ga weg! Ik kan dit niet laten uitdraaien tot een gevecht, het kan een oorlog starten! “Als jullie ons aanvallen zullen we geweld met geweld beantwoorden,” zei de Dassaar toen terwijl hij zijn zwaard uit zijn schede trok. Jona trok ook zijn zwaard, maar zei: “We hoeven dit niet te doen, wil je echt een oorlog over een klein stukje land?” Jona zag twijfel in de ogen van de Dassaar. ''Hij wilt dit ook niet doen, ''besefte Jona opgelucht. Toen voelde hij iets zijn borst doorboren, hij keek verbaasd omlaag en zag een pijl uit zijn borstkast steken, vervolgens viel hij op de grond. De Dassaar draaide zich verbaasd om en zag dat één van zijn manschappen een boog vast hield. Jona zag nog net dat zijn manschappen hun zwaarden trokken, en hoe de Dessraanen deze daad beantwoorden door ook hun wapens te trekken. Daarna zag hij helemaal niks meer. *vorig hoofdstuk *volgend hoofdstuk Categorie:Alran Categorie:Alran: hoofdstukken Categorie:Woudpoot Categorie:Woudpoot: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal